Although network pages, such as web pages, may be maintained as static files in a data store, network pages are now almost exclusively generated dynamically. Data from potentially many sources are aggregated together by an application that generates network pages. Dynamic network page generation may allow for greater flexibility for the developers of a network site and may deliver a customized experience for end users. However, hardware requirements for network page servers have increased commensurately with the increased processing demands associated with dynamically generated network pages.